Planet: Galvan B
Scene starts with ZeroZero piloting his ship in the direction of a planet A transmission appears on the ship's transmission screen just as he lands ' '(Hitman): Are you arrived at your destination? (ZeroZero): Yes. I have arrived to Galvan B. Home world of the species Galvanic Mechamorph. (Hitman): Good. You are to bring the Mechamorph known as 5 to me and I will give you your 5000, credits. ZeroZero nods and ends the transmission and walks out of the pod. ' ' As ZeroZero walks out, and puts his blaster on 'stun' and sets out. ''' '''He sets out into a city full of Mechmorphs. He has a picture of the Mechmorph 5 proggrammed into his seeking folder. He 5 talking with some other's when, a missile fires at him. Hits him, and knocks him out. THEME SONE'''G (ZeroZero): You are coming with me. '''A Mechamorph Plumber shows up ' '(ZeroZero): *Sigh* This was supposed to be a easy mission. But It can still be completed. ZeroZero fires two stun rays at the plumber, but the plumber dodged them both ' '(Plumber): Hault, if you stop now, I will let you get off of this planet with only a strike! (ZeroZero): It's only a moon! ZeroZero runs up to the plumber and kicks him in the face The plumber stands back up and punches ZeroZero so hard, that one of his visor windows cracked (ZeroZero): Wow. Not many people can do that. ZeroZero fires a stun ray at the Plumber, multiple times. ' '(ZeroZero): And now no one else will. ZeroZero then stomps on the Plumbers face and walks over to the stunned Mechamorph, 5 ' '(ZeroZero): You cost me alot of trouble. Now, I give YOU to my boss and get MY money. ZeroZero then picks up 5 and starts to take him to the ship Right before he enter his ship, a blast of green light hits him on the back, knocking him down ZeroZero throws 5 into his ship and shuts the door then turns his blaster on 'Kill' mode The thing that shot him was the Mechamorph leader and his gaurds ' '(ZeroZero): I'm seriously NOT in the mood right now... ZeroZero fires a missile at the leader, killing him as a distraction for the gaurds and for ZeroZero to get away ' '(Guard): YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS WORLD! IF YOU COME BACK, WE WILL KILL YOU! As ZeroZero leaves, he looks out his winow and see's the whole worlds' inhabitants mourn the loss of their leader S'''CENE END '''Scene starts with Hitman on the screen and talking to ZeroZero ' '(Hitman): Did you bring any unwanted attention? (ZeroZero): No, sir. (Hitman): Alright. Put the Mechamorph on your transporter and I'll give you your money. ZeroZero puts his victim on his transporter and switches it on, sending it to Hitman and Hitman sends ZeroZero his money. ' '(ZeroZero): I know we agreed to no questions asked, but why do you need 5? (Hitman) Sigh He's part of something, big. Characters *ZeroZero Major ''' *Hitman '''Minor *Mechamorph plumber 'Minor ' *5 'Major ' *Mechamorph guards 'Minor ' *Mechamorph citizens 'Major ' Trivia * This is the first episode of ZeroZero *ZeroZero has made a enemy out of an entire race in this episode *This marks a event that will haunt ZZ forever. ' ' ' ' Category:Episodes